Maldito vampiro
by lariissiinha94
Summary: — Um beijo. —Meus beijos não são moedas de troca, Príncipe Romanov. —eu disse me afastando. —Sugiro que vá procurar sua noiva e a beije com todo esse ardor que está disposto a gastar comigo. —Acho que não entendeu. Não vou embora até que você quebre o feitiço que jogou em mim.—passou um braço por minha cintura e me puxou para perto.—Quero um beijo. E eu sempre consigo o que quero.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Londres, 1805.

"_Muitos dizem viver no inferno; que suas vidas são infelizes, mas ninguém veio do lugar de onde vim, pois então saberiam o que é dormir todas as noites ao lado do diabo."_

"Eu estou com fome." Era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar no momento. É engraçado como a vida dá voltas o tempo todo. Em um instante eu estava fugindo de meu carcereiro, e no outro, eu estava me tornando um monstro igual a ele. Eu estava me tornando o predador.

O seu cheiro invadiu minhas narinas, convidando-me para cravar meus dentes em sua jugular e deixar que o sangue escorresse por minha garganta. Era por isso que eu estava ali, naquele lugar, seguindo uma jovem com uma criança no colo.

As ruas de Londres estavam quietas e sombrias; os postes de luz mal iluminavam as paredes de pedras que formavam as casas daquela área. Um cachorro latia em um beco que era a divisória entre duas casas, mas ao sentir minha presença, ele parou de latir. "Cachorro esperto, ele sentiu de longe o cheiro de quem era o predador", eu ri ao observar como ele abandonou a postura ameaçadoramente e saiu com os rabos entre as pernas, mas logo voltei minha atenção para o que realmente me interessava.

Eu a estava perseguindo desde o momento em que ela saiu para passear com a filha. As duas estavam sozinhas no parque, quando eu introduzi em sua mente que ela deveria andar sem parar, até que o céu estivesse completamente escuro e as chamas dos lampiões apagadas. Ainda que o sol não fosse mais visto no céu e eu já pudesse sair do buraco fétido em que me escondia; sem correr o risco de morrer; atacar tão cedo seria entregar minha cabeça em uma bandeja de prata aos caçadores que, Dimitri, meu mestre e carcereiro, falava durante séculos.

Ela andou até suas pernas estarem cansadas o suficiente para que não pudesse dar nem mais um passo. Quando esteve escuro o suficiente para que eu pudesse finalmente atacar, eu parei a sua frente e introduzi a informação em sua cabeça de que, ela precisava correr para salvar a sua vida e a da criança.

Ela usava um vestido de corte reto e pano muito fino, a cor marfim deixava com uma aparência ainda mais pálida do que já era de sua natureza. O vestido muito longo, muitas das vezes em que ela correu a fez tropeçar, mas tomava todo o cuidado de não deixar sua menina cair.

Os únicos sons eram o da respiração afoita e dos saltos da jovem que corria para salvar sua vida e de sua criança. Era exatamente por isso que eu estava atrás dela, seu medo me excitava, chamava-me para que me deliciasse com seu sabor. Eu a estava encurralando e eu estava com fome. Meus olhos vermelhos eram a prova disso.

— Socorro. — a jovem tentou gritar, mas sua voz saiu esganiçada ao extremo.

— Não adianta gritar, ratinha. — saltei em sua frente, com a elegância de um gato, fazendo com que ela parasse bruscamente e prendesse sua criança; uma menininha de não mais que quatro anos; contra seu peito, defendendo-a. — Você quer que eu a machuque? — perguntei olhando para a garotinha em seu colo.

— Não. — ela sussurrou.

— Então, o que acha de soltá-la agora? — perguntei com minha voz mais doce. — Eu prometo não machucá-la, mas você terá que me dar algo em troca.

Ela ofegou.

— Por favor, não nos machuque. Eu faço qualquer coisa! — ela pediu pondo a menina em pé a seu lado com sua mãozinha atada a dela. — É dinheiro que quer? Meu marido é muito rico, ele é tio da Rainha pode conseguir o que você quiser.

— Oh, querida! Sinto muito, mas estou com fome, sabe? — eu disse acariciando seu cabelo. — Não irei machucar seu bebê, mas quanto a você... Creio que não terá a mesma sorte. Irei cravar meus dentes em seu saboroso pescoço, e levarei sua vidinha medíocre comigo. — sorri para ela, usando mais um pouco da minha compulsão para acalmá-la.

— Não a machuque, por favor. — ela pediu novamente, mais desesperada dessa vez, mas podia ver nos olhos dela a resignação.

— Solte-a. — disse com minha voz um tom mais alto, vi sua expressão ficar mais alarmada; então repeti com a voz doce novamente. — Não irei machucá-la. Eu prometo! Agora, solte-a!

Ela fez o que mandei, deixando a menina chorosa encostada em um poste de luz.

— Mamãe. — a menina esticou uma mãozinha para a mãe, como se fosse alcançá-la de longe, enquanto com a outra esfregava os olhinhos.

— A mamãe já volta, meu amor. Fica sentadinha aí, bem quietinha; papai vai cuidar de você! Eu te amo.

— Sua mamãe não vai mais voltar, bonequinha. — eu disse puxando a jovem mulher contra meu corpo.

— Por favor, me deixe levá-la em casa. Ela é só uma criança. — a mulher sussurrou chorando.

— Não. — com isso eu cravei meus dentes em sua garganta.

A mulher soltou um grito abafado, enquanto eu sugava sua vida de dentro de seu corpo. A menina chorava mais e olhava com seus olhos molhados para mim e sua mãe.

O corpo estava vazio, quando eu o joguei no chão e me aproximei da criança, mas ela correu para o corpo de sua mãe, abraçando-a.

— Mamãe! Mamãe acorda! — ela sacudiu o corpo.

Algo doeu em meu peito, algo que eu não sabia que ainda tinha. Um coração talvez? Um que eu pensei não mais existir desde que Dimitri transformou-me em um monstro igual a ele. Um monstro sedento por sangue. Não sabia o que, mas algo não estava certo com toda aquela cena. A fome havia passado e eu voltei a enxergar as coisas com clareza. Como eu pude fazer aquilo? Peguei a garotinha pelo braço e a puxei para longe do corpo caído na ruela.

— Você tem algum parente, boneca? — eu perguntei limpando as lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas.

— Meu papai. — ela disse entre soluços.

— Vou levá-la para ele. — disse a pegando no colo.

— Mas e mamãe? — ela enroscou os braços em meu pescoço; muito pequena para entender que eu acabei de matar sua mãe.

— Ela não vai poder ir. Onde você mora? — eu perguntei cobrindo-a com meu casaco.

— Eu não... Eu não sei.

Suspirei pesadamente. O que eu acabei de fazer? Deixei uma menininha órfã, por não controlar meus extintos. Levei-a até a Delegacia Central de Londres, entrei com ela em meu colo sussurrando em seu ouvido que ela não deveria contar o que havia acontecido nessa noite. Ela não se lembraria do que aconteceu.

— Com licença. — bati na campainha em cima do balcão de madeira e um homem vestido em um simples fraque me atendeu.

— Milady. — ele sorriu olhando-me minuciosamente, graças ao pequeno corpo agarrado a mim, ele não pôde ver o sangue seco que manchava a gola do meu vestido. — Não é muito tarde, para uma Lady estar na rua sozinha?

— Sim. — eu disse docemente. — Eu preciso de sua ajuda. Eu a encontrei na rua, junto com uma mulher caída no chão.

— Onde foi isso? — ele agora estava preocupado.

— No centro de Londres, não sei bem ao certo. Mas acredito que seja perto do parque. Eu fiquei muito assustada com a cena, foi algo tão brutal e havia sangue por toda parte. Não sabia o que fazer. Tinha que voltar para casa, meu pai não sabe que saí escondida, então me deparei com a mulher e sua filha, as duas caídas no chão da rua. — entreguei a menina nos braços do homem, que a pegou sem o menor jeito e sem entender por que eu a dera a ele. Minha mentira não era muito convincente, mas eu não pretendia ficar por muito mais tempo para averiguar se acreditava em mim, ou não.

— Não posso ficar com ela. Milady tem que prestar depoimento. — ele disse alarmado.

— Desculpe, mas tenho que voltar para casa, meus pais devem estar preocupados e...

— Preciso de seu depoimento. Milady não pode sair enquanto...

— Já disse o que vi. — fechei meu casaco para tampar o sangue. — A menina disse que a mulher era sua mãe e que tinha um pai em algum lugar de Londres. Acho que o pai dela é o tio da Rainha. — os olhos do homem arregalaram-se. Deixo em suas mãos competentes encontrá-lo. — virei e sai o mais rápido da delegacia que pude, para parecer uma simples humana.

— Mas milady... — ele veio atrás de mim, mas era tarde de mais. Eu já havia desaparecido nas sombras da noite.

Fui o mais longe que pude, mas em fim meus pés cederam no chão de um lamacento e fedorento beco. Não estava realmente cansada, mas meus pés não funcionavam, pelo menos não quando eu estava tão alterada aparentemente. Não quando eu havia feito uma coisa tão horrenda.

Encostei-me na parede fria do muro e deixei as lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto. Está certo que não me alimento desde que fugi de Dimitri. Mas matar uma pobre mulher com uma criança no colo? Como fui capaz de fazer isso? Poderia ter pegado algum bêbado nojento, os becos de Londres estavam cheios deles.

Algumas horas depois senti uma presença no beco, mas pensei que era apenas algum morador de rua. Fiquei o mais silenciosa possível esperando que ele apenas fosse embora. Ledo engano. Uma mão agarrou meu braço e meu grito foi abafado por outra mão, muito forte para eu poder lutar contra. O que deixava uma única explicação possível. Um vampiro.

— Achou mesmo que poderia esconder-se por muito mais tempo que um par de dias? Dimitri está furioso. Você pagará caro por sua desobediência. — eu gritei, quando ele virou meu braço para trás se divertindo com minha dor.

— Alistair, deixe-me ir, por favor. — eu implorei embora soubesse de que esse desgraçado em nada me aliviaria.

Ele ignorou minha súplica e me empurrou para fora do beco, onde Jack e Paul estavam nos esperando.

— Olhem o que eu achei. — ele disse sorrido sadicamente. — Uma pombinha assustada em um beco escuro.

Eles gargalharam. Levaram-me para a mansão onde Dimitri, nos mantinha escondido do resto da população humana. Tentei soltar-me várias vezes, mas era inútil.

— Encontrei-a. — Alistair disse me jogando aos pés de Dimitri que, estava sentado em uma poltrona de sua biblioteca. — Estava sentada em um beco, cheirando a sangue fresco... — Dimitri levantou a mão e sem dizer uma única palavra mandou-os para fora da sala com apenas um gesto.

— Por que se foi? — ele perguntou com a voz dura.

— Para poder ficar o mais longe de você que possível fosse. — disse e ele deu-me uma bofetada no rosto que teria doído bem menos se ele não estivesse com um anel em seu dedo.

— Espero que saiba que você está tão ferrada, quanto uma prostituta nas mãos de seu dono. Eu lhe manterei vigiada; vinte e quatro horas por dia sem nem ao menos sair para a varanda para respirar o ar da noite.

— É só isto? — perguntei incrédula, ele nunca foi tão bondoso assim.

— Oh não. — aí estava o que realmente seria meu castigo. — Eu ainda estou pensando em o que fazer com você. Talvez arrancar seus dedos, ou... O que há?

Perguntou ao ver minha careta de dor. Nada disso se comparava com a dor de ter feito uma monstruosidade como a que fiz essa noite. Eu não queria ser como ele.

— Matei alguém. — disse envergonhada.

— Ora, finalmente. — ele agarrou meus cabelos. — Finalmente rompeu essa idéia de que os humanos são realmente importantes.

— Não o fiz por querer. Estava com fome. — disse na defensiva. — Eu não sou você e não quero ser nunca.

— Não se preocupe. — um brilho de pura maldade passou por seus olhos. — Acho que achei o castigo perfeito para você.

— Qual? — eu o olhei.

Ele chamou Alistair que veio rapidamente como um bom escravo submisso, o que eu jamais seria.

— Prendam-na em um quarto com uma empregada humana... — ele sorriu novamente e olhou para mim. — E não abra até que ela tenha secado a humana, sem sobrar uma única gota de sangue.

— Sim, mestre. — Alistair puxou-me pelo braço e eu gritei.

— Por favor, não faça isso. Eu juro que me comportarei! Dimitri, por favor!

Fiquei presa durante três dias inteiros com a empregada que me olhava assustada, sem entender o que acontecia e o porquê de ter sido presa comigo no quarto. Ela ficara aterrorizada com meus olhos vermelhos. A fome me descontrolou totalmente, eu estava escalando as paredes enquanto tentava me manter longe da mulher. Mas no final... Não sobrou muito do corpo dela para enterrar. Eu a deixei de uma forma, a qual não poderia ser reconhecida nem mesmo pela própria família da moça.

Eu matei mais uma vez.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Londres, 1821.

"_A desgraça de um é a alegria de outro, com toda a certeza eu sou motivo de muita diversão para meu senhor."_

"A menininha ainda chorava; gritava pela mãe que nunca mais voltaria. Ela gritava que eu era a culpada, olhava-me com um ódio, que não era certo para estar no rosto de uma criança tão pequena. A rua escura que marcou minha imortalidade estava lá mais uma vez, então...".

Eu acordei.

— Teve o sonho novamente? — Dimitri perguntou da poltrona em que estava sentado com um copo de sangue na mão.

A poltrona assim como as roupas dele combinava com a decoração sombria e gótica do quarto. Os móveis pretos e as paredes vinho escuro eram minha companhia constante durante as horas do dia.

— Sim. — levantei nua sob o seu olhar e peguei a garrafa em cima da cômoda, despejando o líquido em um copo. — Sempre os tenho. — dei de ombros e bebi o conteúdo do copo, não me importando com minha nudez, não havia nada que ele já não tivesse visto infelizmente.

— Eu disse a você desde o começo, que escrúpulos não são para os de nossa raça. — ele suspirou, levantando e vindo calmamente em minha direção. — Eles são apenas alimentos para nós, são seres insignificantes nada evoluídos.

— Como pode dizer isso? Nós já fomos humanos.

— Essa é uma fase que eu prefiro não lembrar, se você não se importa. — ele enroscou seus braços em minha cintura. — Vamos voltar para a cama? Eu ainda não acabei com você.

— Eu não estou com vontade. — tentei me afastar dele, mas ele não me liberou de seu aperto.

— Não brinque comigo, Isabella. Eu não gosto, quando não tenho o que quero. — ele lambeu meu pescoço dando várias mordidas em seguida. — E no momento é você o que eu quero.

— Sim, mestre. — eu afastei meu olhar e deixei-o fazer o quisesse comigo, afinal eu não tinha muita escolha foi ele quem me transformou; ele é mais poderoso que eu de inúmeras formas e eu devia obediência a ele.

— Você é uma vadia, Isabella. — ele se afastou de mim. — Sabe que eu não gosto que você faça assim. Era para ser divertido, não um corpo frio debaixo do meu.

— Eu disse que não estava com vontade. Você não se importou. — trouxe meu olhar para o dele novamente e suspirei. — Sinto muito, mas você sabe que eu não gosto que você mate os humanos, não custa nada tomar um pouco de sangue e deixá-los vivos. — eu tinha que falar mansamente com ele.

— Tudo bem, princesa. Eu sempre faço o que você quer, não é? — ele beijou meus lábios com doçura, o que era estranho da parte dele. E não, ele nunca fazia o que eu queria. Tudo gira no pequeno mundinho dele, o qual ele é Deus e nós (os outros vampiros inferiores) seus servos.

— O que foi? — perguntei quando seus lábios se afastaram.

— Nada. — ele se afastou, sentou-se novamente na poltrona, deixando-me atordoada. — Volte a dormir, ainda são quatro da tarde, quero você linda para o baile de hoje à noite.

- Dançar?

— Sim, daquela mulher insuportável da Street Hall... Qual o nome dela mesmo?

— Amélia Deveraux? — ele assentiu e eu bufei. — Por que temos que ir a essas festas tediosas? — deitei na cama pondo meu braço em cima de meus olhos. — Odeio essas festas, aquelas mulheres...

— Por que temos que manter as aparências. Já basta o fato de você não poder andar na luz do sol, as pessoas desconfiam; Londres está repleta de caçadores.

— Eu nunca vi um sequer. — odiava o modo como ele me prendia.

— Isso é por que eu não a deixo solta, para ser pega. — ele deu uma batidinha nas pernas dele. — Venha aqui gostosa!

Revirei meus olhos, usei a velocidade incrível que ganhei quando fui transformada e pulei em seu colo. Ele circulou minha cintura e ficou acariciando um de meus seios. Tive que fazer o possível para fingir que não sentia asco por seu toque.

— Sim, Dimitri.

— Eu amo você. — ele suspirou e olhou em meus olhos. — Foi por isso que a transformei, quando a vi, sentada ao lado da Rainha, como uma simples dama de companhia; soube que você poderia ser muito mais do que isso.

— Você sempre conta essa mesma história, como se eu não estivesse lá. Eu me lembro de você tentando me seduzir, eu fugia de você, mas você não desistia. Até meus pais estavam em seu favor, eles diziam: "Ele é o guerreiro mais poderoso do Rei Edward III e está interessado em você. Seduza-o, faça com que se apaixone por você".

— E você fez, eu fiquei louco por você.

— Não sei do que você está falando; eu não movi uma palha; era você que não sabia receber um "não", como resposta. Você me agarrou em público e eu fui obrigada a me casar com você. Fez com que meu pai lhe entregasse minha mão a você em casamento.

— Pelo que me lembro você gostou muito de ser agarrada, não parava de gemer. — ele passou a mão em minha coxa. Ledo engano o dele se achou que em algum momento eu senti algum prazer com ele. — O que mudou entre a gente? Por que você ficou tão fria comigo?

— Você me estuprou como você gostaria que amasse você. Eu não agüento mais essa matança, você quando me transformou disse que iríamos viver para sempre, mas não disse a que preço. Transformou-me em um monstro como você.

— Eu vou tentar não matar, eu prometo, mas não é tão simples. — a mentira em seus olhos era visível. — Eu sou milhares de anos mais velho que você, meu sangue é velho preciso me alimentar mais, muito mais.

— Nós poderíamos tomar sangue de animais. — eu disse acariciando seu maxilar. — Viveríamos em paz.

— Eu já disse que não. Sangue humano é essencial para nós. Agora vá dormir e esteja pronta para o baile quando eu voltar. — sua voz voltou a ser grosseira; e então ele se levantou comigo ainda no colo, não caí graças aos meus reflexos.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntei quando ele avançou para porta.

— Não é da sua conta. — então ele saiu porta a fora, para luz, onde eu não tinha idade o suficiente para andar.

— Maldito bipolar. — eu peguei o copo dele de cima da mesa e o joguei contra a parede.

Deitei na cama novamente, mas não voltei a dormir. Ele era louco, isso era obvio; eu soube disso desde a primeira vez em que o vi. Como poderia amá-lo? Não, eu não o amo e nunca amei; acredito que ele não me ama também, ele me deseja, é muito obsessivo em relação a mim, mas não é amor; ele era doente e cada dia mais ele piorava.

— Senhora? Está acordada? — minha dama de companhia bateu na porta me tirando dos meus pensamentos; sempre que eu entrava em meus devaneios eu poderia ficar muitas horas na mesma posição, que nem notaria. Isso é o que a imortalidade faz com você, lhe deixa distraída e sem vida.

— Sim. Acabei de acordar. — ela entrou no quarto com mais dois criados que carregavam bacias de água quente.

— Vossa Excelência pediu que lhe ajudasse a se arrumar para o baile.

— Que gentil da parte dele. — disse com a voz mais sarcástica que tinha. — Eu posso me banhar sozinha. Bote tudo aí e saia.

— Mas Milady... — ela tentou argumentar, mas eu não dei espaço para discussão.

— Eu prometo que lhe chamo para me ajudar com as roupas e os cabelos, mas eu gosto de me banhar sozinha. Você sempre quer fazer isso e eu me nego; já deveria estar acostumada.

— Sim Milady. Chame se precisar de mim. — ela saiu do quarto, levando os dois criados com ela uma pontada de irritação transparecendo dela. Ela queria agradar Dimitri, para cair em suas graças.

Todos eles eram vampiros de baixo escalão, todos recentemente transformados fracos o suficiente para serem mantidos sobre controle. Dimitri não contratava mais funcionários humanos para trabalhar dentro da casa, onde o sol não precisava iluminar, as velas eram mais do que suficientes, até por que graças a nossa visão melhorada, eu podia enxergar tudo como se estivesse em um dia de sol.

Entrei na bacia e deixei que a água quente aquecesse meu corpo, relaxasse meus músculos e acalmasse toda a irritação que ameaçava tomar conta de mim. "Eu tenho que me livrar dele!" era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar desde que o conheci.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
deixem reviews e recomendações  
bjs


End file.
